weatherfandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane Tanya (1995)
Hurricane Tanya was the nineteenth named storm and eleventh hurricane of the 1995 Atlantic hurricane season. Tanya was the final storm to form in the 1995 season, forming on October 27 in the open Atlantic Ocean well to the southeast of Bermuda. The system quickly reached tropical storm status as it headed northeast. Tanya eventually attained hurricane status and ended up recurving out to sea, although it did affect the Azores as an extratropical cyclone. Tanya dissipated as a tropical cyclone on November 3. Tanya produced significant wind damage in the Azores. Tanya killed one person, but caused no known damage. Tanya in the Atlantic near peak intensity https://archive.is/20130625152828/img87.imageshack.us/img87/4798/hurricanetanya28199529rf2.jpg Formation October 27, 1995 Dissipation November 3, 1995 Highest winds 85 mph Lowest pressure 972 mbar Deaths 1 direct Damages Unknown Areas affected Azores Part of the 1995 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological History https://archive.is/20130625152823/img87.imageshack.us/img87/2360/tanya1995trackya6.png Tanya appears to have originated from a tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa in the middle of October. The wave followed the wave that spawned Tropical Storm Sebastien and was not easily identifiable as a cloud mass on satellite imagery until October 20, when it neared 40°W longitude. The wave moved slowly to the west for the next few days. By October 24, cloudiness associated with the wave merged with an area of convection to the east and northeast of Sebastien. This area of disturbed weather was partially associated with an upper-level cyclone that was producing strong vertical wind shear over Sebastien, which ultimately dissipated Sebastien. At 1800 UTC October 25, a swirl of low clouds was evident in the vicinity of 22°N 60°N. However, the swirl was barely classifiable via the Dvorak technique, as deep convection was not very close to the center of circulation. On October 26, the the swirl of low clouds became better organized on satellite imagery. By 0000 UTC October 27, surface observations indicated that the system had a definite closed surface circulation, and it is estimated that the system developed into Tropical Depression Twenty-One during this time. The cyclone's movement was controlled mainly by two factors: shortwave troughs in the mid-latitude westerlies, and the upper-level cyclone in the vicinity of the tropical cyclone. Initially, the depression moved to the northeast due to an approaching shortwave trough. However, due to the influence of the aforementioned upper-level cyclone, the depression moved eastward and slowed. Because of the influence of the upper-level cyclone, the development of the cyclone was not the typical development of a tropical cyclone in the deep tropics. On October 27 and October 28, Tanya had some subtropical characteristics, but nevertheless, the cyclone strengthened into Tropical Storm Tanya by 1200 UTC October 27. Thereafter, gradual intensification took place. By 1800 UTC October 28, deep convection developed closer to the circulation center, and on October 29, the cloud pattern was more symmetrical. At 1200 UTC October 29, Tanya became a hurricane, when a small eye was observed in the middle of the Central Dense Overcast. As Tanya was strengthening into a hurricane, its motion was cyclonic along roughly a half-circular path, due to the aforementioned adjacent upper-level low. This movement continued into October 29, when a strong eastward-moving mid-tropospheric trough over the western Atlantic Ocean, along with an associated cold front near Bermuda, began to influence the track of Tanya. On October 30, Tanya turned to the north-northeast, and east-northeast later that same day. Early on October 31, while still embedded within a narrow ridge of warmer air between cooler air masses over the western and eastern Atlantic Ocean, Tanya reached its peak intensity of 85 mph with a pressure of 972 mb. On November 1, Tanya moved east and weakened to a tropical storm, while heading in the general direction of the Azores. As the cyclone neared the Azores, its movement became northeasterly, which took the center just north of the Azores. As it passed near the Azores, Tanya was making the transition into an extratropical cyclone. The extratropical cyclone turned north-northeast, then north, and was absorbed into a larger low-pressure area over the North Atlantic by 0600 UTC November 3. Impact Tanya had a significant impact on the Azores. Just before hitting the region, Tanya had been declared extratropical. Tanya caused significant damage on the islands of Faial, Pico, Terceira and South Jorge. Extensive property damage was reported, including many sunk boats. Also, many homes were damaged, with some destroyed. Tanya also caused significant agricultural damage. In addition, many trees and power lines were knocked down by the storm, which knocked out electricity and hampered communications in the area. The highest wind gust reported in the Azores was 105 mph. After the storm, a resolution was submitted to the European Parliament by the government of Portugal, and the Azores were declared a federal disaster area because of this. In addition to the impact on the Azores, Tanya drowned one Spanish fisherman, and also injured several people. There were many reports of tropical storm force winds from ships in the North Atlantic Ocean, with one ship, with the call sign GBSA, experiencing Tanya's winds twice, and also reporting the highest winds from any ship, 71 mph. Records When Tanya was named on October 27, it was the first time an Atlantic hurricane had been assigned the letter "T". However, it happened again during the record-breaking 2005 Atlantic hurricane season with Tropical Storm Tammy. Lack of Retirement Because it caused no damage as a tropical cyclone, the name Tanya was not retired in the Spring of 1996 by the World Meteorological Organization. It was not used during the 2001 Atlantic hurricane season, and was not used during the 2007 Atlantic hurricane season. It is on the list of names to be used for the 2013 Atlantic hurricane season. See Also 1995 Atlantic hurricane season * NHC Tanya report *NHC Advisory Archives on Tanya References http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/1995tanya.html http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hurricane_Tanya_%281995%29